Emplacement Gun
The Emplacement GunHalf-Life 2 Prima Guide, also known simply as a Mounted Gun, is a mounted pulse gun manufactured by the Combine. It is similar to the Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle, except that it cannot be removed from its mount and does not fire Energy Orbs. It also has the same magazine. Overview *The Emplacement Gun is used by the Overwatch forces to lay down suppressing fire on groups of rebellious Citizens''Half-Life 2 Prima Guide'' in bunkers, on barricades, and other fortified positions suitable for placing a mounted machine gun. Rebels also use captured Emplacement Guns to protect Resistance bases such as Shorepoint Base or the Vortigaunt Camp from Antlions. *It is held with two handles, one of them apparently housing the trigger. Using it to shoot rapid fire pulses directly into the enemy is a simple but effective method of destroying groups of enemies. However, the lack of rotation and peripheral vision exposes the user to attacks from the sides or behind.Half-Life 2 Prima Guide A usable Emplacement Gun always hints a huge amount of enemies coming. *When activated, the three panels protecting the cannon expand, releasing it, and the whole device slightly rises above its mount. *When used by a friendly NPC, it cannot be used by the player until the NPC walks away. *The Emplacement Gun includes an inbuilt flashlight, automatically switched on (during nighttime) when the post is manned. *When idle, the NPC manning the weapon randomly positions itself in left, right, up and down position. *On the body can be seen the alphanumerics "V952", also featured on other Combine devices. *It is the Source equivalent of the GoldSrc M2 Browning Machine Gun, as well as the heavier M198 Howitzer. Appearances The Emplacement Gun appears in the games in the following order: ''Half-Life 2'' *It is first seen at Station 12 in the Canals. There a Metrocop uses it to kill Rebels. Gordon Freeman uses it afterward against Metrocops, City Scanners, and if the player does not proceed, an APC. *Another Emplacement Gun is used near the APC garage in the Canals, also by a Metrocop. Another one is set up by a Metrocop on a barricade as the player backtracks to reach the Airboat. *At Shorepoint Base, Rebels use two Emplacement Guns to protect the pier from Antlions. Another is placed above the Vortigaunt Camp entrance, for the same purpose. *Most bunkers on the beaches before Nova Prospekt are equipped with Emplacement Guns, manned by Overwatch Soldiers. *In the courtyard inside Nova Prospekt, several Emplacement Guns mounted on watchtowers are manned by Nova Prospekt Prison Guards. Inside, one is found in cell block B4. *Two Emplacement Guns are used by Metrocops during the City 17 Uprising, in the tunnel filled by Manhacks preceding the plaza where Alyx is kidnapped. Freeman is then allowed to use it against Manhacks and Overwatch Soldiers. Gallery File:Emplacement gun fire metrocop apc garage.jpg|Metrocop firing an Emplacement Gun at Freeman near the APC garage in the Canals. File:Emplacement gun apc garage.jpg|Using the previous Emplacement Gun against Metrocops. File:D2 coast 010143.JPG|Rebel defending Shorepoint's pier with an Emplacement Gun. File:D2 coast 010154.JPG|Ditto. File:Rebel camp emplacement fire.jpg|Rebel firing at Antlions with an Emplacement Gun above the Vortigaunt Camp entrance. File:Bunkers.jpg|Emplacement Gun lights on the beaches before Nova Prospekt. File:NP bunkers.jpg|Ditto. File:Emplacement Gun NP bunker fire.jpg|Firing at Prison Guards with an Emplacement Gun from a bunker. File:Emplacement Guns NP bunker fire.jpg|Being fired at from a bunker. File:Emplacement Gun NP bunker idle 1.jpg|Unattended Emplacement Guns in a bunker, after the Prison Guard have left their post to fight the incoming Antlions. File:Emplacement Gun NP bunker idle 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Nova Prospekt first.jpg|Emplacement Guns in Nova Prospekt. File:Soldiers np emplacement idle.jpg|Ditto, from above. File:Soldier np emplacement idle.jpg|Prison Guard manning an Emplacement Gun in Nova Prospekt, idle. File:Soldier np emplacement idle 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier np emplacement idle3.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier np emplacement fire.jpg|Ditto, firing. File:NP empl gun B4.jpg|Prison Guard firing at Antlions in cell block B4. File:NP empl gun B4 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Empl guns anticitizen one.jpg|Metrocops firing two Emplacement Guns in a City 17 tunnel during the Uprising. File:Empl guns anticitizen one firing.jpg|Freeman using one of the two previous Emplacement Guns against Manhacks. ''Episode One'' *In Episode One, the first Emplacement Gun is featured on the street where the Antlion Guard is fought. Alyx uses it to cover Gordon while he blocks the Antlion holes with cars. *Another, manned by an Overwatch Soldier, is found later, under an Overwatch Sniper nest. *Right after, when Alyx takes on the Overwatch Sniper Rifle to provide cover for Gordon, an Overwatch Soldier is seen hidden behind metal plates firing at Antlions with another Emplacement Gun. Alyx quickly dispatches him after Gordon removes the metal plates with his Gravity Gun. *Another, unmanned Emplacement Gun is placed in the Technical Trainstation. It is mostly used by Alyx while Gordon escorts Rebels and Citizens to the platforms. Gallery File:Alyx empl gun street.jpg|Alyx firing at Antlions with an Emplacement Gun on a City 17 street. File:Overwatch soldier empl gun sniper.jpg|Overwatch Soldier stationed under an Overwatch Sniper nest, firing at Gordon. File:Overwatch soldier empl gun street1.jpg|Overwatch Soldier firing at Antlions. File:Overwatch soldier empl gun street2.jpg|Ditto. File:Alyx emplacement idle.jpg|Alyx manning an Emplacement Gun in the Technical Trainstation, idle. File:Alyx emplacement fire.jpg|Ditto, firing. ''Episode Two'' During their assault of White Forest, the Combine forces installed an Emplacement Gun in the secondary silo. Freeman quickly uses it to dispatch the remaining forces after closing the silo. This is its only appearance in Episode Two. Gallery File:Emplacement gun white forest fired at.jpg|Being fired at by the Emplacement Gun in White Forest's silo 2. File:Emplacement gun white forest fire.jpg|Firing at Overwatch forces with the Emplacement Gun while the hatch of White Forest's silo 2 is closing. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Combine Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Pulse weapons Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two